Watashi no Ai
by konekogal
Summary: The GazettE De l'alcool, du sexe, un viol, des larmes, de l'amour et donc re:du sexe.


**Watashi no Ai**

**- Quoi!?! T'as rompu avec Yuki? hurla Ruki, Mais pourquoi? Vous aviez l'air bien tous les deux!**

**- Ça faisait seulement quelques jours, geignit Aoi, Et il s'attachait déjà à moi! Et puis en plus j'en aime un autre.**

**- C'est qui celui que tu aimes? Demanda Uruha en sautant au cou du brun.**

**Aoi soupira, depuis qu'il avait annoncé la veille à son ami qu'il avait quitté son petit parce que ça devenait trop sérieux et que lui en aimait un autre depuis longtemps, celui-ci le harcelait pour connaître l'élu de son cœur. Il avait réussi à l'éviter toute la journée pendant la répétition mais le chanteur les avait tous invités à boire un verre chez lui et il n'avait maintenant plus aucune issue. Le guitariste jeta un regard vers le bassiste en pleine discussion avec le leader qui sirotait son jus de pomme tandis que Reita finissait son énième bière. Il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à la conversations entre les deux guitaristes et le chanteur, pourtant il était la cause de cette discussion. Car c'était lui qu'Aoi aimait. Et c'était pareil à chaque fois, il mettait fin à ses relations dès que ses amants s'attachaient. La seule chose qui changeait à chaque rupture était l'excuse bidon qu'il donnait au groupe pour se justifier. Mais cette fois-ci il avait été sincère, espérant secrètement une réaction du blond qui était resté indifférent, comme toujours. Il n'avait absolument pas réagi quand il lui avait appris qu'il avait une fois de plus stoppé une relation seulement quelques jours après son commencement. Résultat, il était là, encore une fois, sur le sofa de Ruki, entouré du blondinet et d'Uruha, tous les deux aussi saouls. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les lèvres de Ruki qui s'aventuraient dans son cou, s'appliquant à lui faire un magnifique suçon. Le chanteur avait décidément beaucoup trop bu. Son esprit lui aussi embrumé par l'alcool, Aoi ne repoussa que faiblement son ami.**

**- Maiiiiieuuuuhhh….. Arrêêêêtes………. Rukiiiii…..**

**- Ça y est je sais qui c'est! hurla Uruha triomphant, faisant sursauter Ruki qui interrompit enfin son suçon reportant son attention sur le guitariste blond qu'Aoi observait avec appréhension.**

**- C'est Ruki! annonça Uruha avec un sourire éclatant.**

**- Moi aussi ze te n'aime mon Aoi, ronronna Ruki en se pendant au cou du guitariste brun et en se collant contre son torse.**

**- Mais non pas du t…**

**Le blondinet coupa les protestations de son aîné en l'allongeant sur le canapé et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. L'esprit trop imbibé par l'alcool pour réfléchir correctement, Aoi rendit son baiser au petit chanteur et glissa ses mains sous son tee shirt pour caresser son torse du bout des doigts. Ruki, enhardi par cet encouragement, approfondit leur baiser et glissa ses mains vers le pantalon du guitariste pour le lui détacher.**

**Uruha, trop occupé à fêter sa trouvaille en se servant un autre verre, ne prêta pas attention aux attouchements de plus en plus poussés des deux autres et ne tourna même pas la tête quand ils commencèrent à gémir. Caressant toujours le torse de Ruki, qui ondulait contre son bassin tout en caressant son érection, Aoi avait oublié la présence des trois autres. Bien trop absorbé par les caresses de son ami, il ne prit pas même conscience du regard embrumé d'alcool et bouillonnant de rage et de jalousie du bassiste sur lui.**

**- Comment peut-il me faire ça? Rageait intérieurement Reita, Il connaît pourtant mes sentiment pour Aoi, tout comme Kai et Ruwa, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça? Et eux? Pourquoi ne l'empêchent-ils pas? Et puis… Pourquoi Aoi ne repousse pas Ruki? Est-ce que c'est lui celui qu'il aime?**

**Le batteur surprit le regard rempli de haine du bassiste et jugea qu'il était plus que temps d'arrêter là les dégâts avant que le point de non retour ne soit atteint, ce qui ne tarderait pas à arriver s'il ne séparait pas Aoi et Ruki qui, sans cesser de s'embrasser et de se caresser, commençaient à se déshabiller sur le canapé. Uruha ne semblait toujours pas prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait à côté de lui, plus occupé à vider de leur contenu les bouteilles qui se trouvaient à portée des ses mains.**

**Aoi sentit le corps du chanteur s'arracher brusquement à ses caresses et se releva en poussant un grognement de déception pour voir Kai emporter le blond dans sa chambre et Reita traîner Uruha dans la cuisine pour l'éloigner du peu d'alcool qu'il n'avait pas encore bu. Il ressentit un pincement de jalousie quand il vit Uruha enlacer le bassiste pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Il fut ramené à la réalité par une main qui le tira vers la salle de bain avant de le pousser tout habillé sous une douche froide. Il ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques minutes pour apercevoir la serviette que lui tendait Kai.**

**- Ça va mieux maintenant? Viens, je t'ai sorti des vêtements secs, et dépêche toi de rentrer chez toi, je pense que tu as bien besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.**

**Aoi esquissa un timide sourire avant de s'exécuter. Il sortit de l'immeuble mais s'arrêta sur le palier. Les yeux fermés, il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit quand il se sentit violemment plaqué face au mur. Malgré la douleur qui embrouillait ses sens, Aoi put sentir un torse se coller contre son dos pour l'écraser un peu plus contre le mur, une main vint entraver ses lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements de douleur. Il reconnaissait cette main, ce torse, cette douce odeur pour les avoir depuis si longtemps désirés.**

**- Reita… Fais pas ça, supplia le guitariste dans un murmure.**

**Mais le bassiste ne l'écoutait pas. Il descendait ses mais vers le pantalon du brun qu'il baissa en même temps que son boxer, le out sans la moindre douceur. Il le lâcha, accentuant la pression sur son torse , pour se défaire à son tour de ses vêtements. Puis, sans même le préparer, il le pénétra brutalement. Après de longues minutes de douleur, le minutes qu'Aoi trouva les plus longues de son existence, Reita se relâcha dans un grognement sourd puis il s'écarta d'Aoi, après l'avoir rhabillé, pour se rhabillé lui aussi. Plus soutenu par rien, le brun s'écroula au sol. S'adossant au mur, il ramena ses jambes contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras, il tenta de contrôler les tremblements qui agitaient tout son corps, ses larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues.**

**- Ça aurait jamais du se passer comme ça, murmura-t-il tout bas, tellement bas que le bassiste ne l'entendit pas.**

**Semblant soudain se rappeler la présence du guitariste, Reita se pencha vers lui et approcha sa main de son bras. Aoi releva brusquement la tête et se colla un peu plus contre le mur, le blond sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant le visage marbré de larmes du guitariste. Le brun avait les yeux et les joues remplis de larmes et les lèvres tremblantes.**

**- Aoi… Je…**

**- Je… Ne te… Pardonnerais… Jamais! Jamais!!! Lui cria le brun la voix entrecoupée de sanglots, Je te hais! Tu me dégoûtes!**

**Aoi se leva et s'enfuit en courant sans un regard vers le blond. Reita se laissa tomber sur le sol, se tenant la tête entre les mains, il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues.**

**- Et merde!… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?**

**Aoi pleurait encore, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, le corps toujours agité de tremblements. Il n'avait cessé de pleurer depuis qu'il avait laissé Reita sur le trottoir. Il avait espéré tellement longtemps que Reita le voit, s'intéresse à lui, que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Il avait tellement désiré ne faire qu'un avec lui, lui appartenir enfin. Et il avait tout gâché en le prenant sans douceur, et surtout… sans sentiments. Mais malgré tout ça il continuait de l'aimer. Il l'avait violé, avait gâché ce moment qu'il avait attendu si longtemps et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à le haïr. Il l'aimait toujours autant, toujours tellement.**

**Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demi que les membres du groupe n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle d'Aoi. Plus depuis que Reita l'avait violé. Dès le lendemain, le bassiste avait tout raconté à Kai, Ruki et Uruha. Ils n'avaient rien dit, ils savaient ce que Reita ressentait pour Aoi. Il avait agi vraiment mal, c'était sûr, mais il regrettait amèrement cet acte. Il souffrait sûrement presque autant qu'Aoi.**

**- Tu devrais aller lui parler, assura Kai, c'est important que tu lui expliques.**

**Reita soupira, se massant longuement les tempes.**

**- Il ne voudra pas, il me haït… Il a dit qu'il me pardonnerait jamais… il releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes, Je l'aime vous savez… les larmes coulaient doucement le long de ses joues, J'voulais pas lui faire de mal… J'sais pas ce qui m'a prit, sa voix s'étrangla dans un sanglot et il n'arriva plus à prononcer un mot.**

**On le sait tout ça Rei, murmura Ruki en le serrant doucement dans ses bras, Mais lui il le sait pas…**

**Uruha lui tendit le double des clés de son appartement qu'Aoi lui avait donné quelques mois plus tôt. Avec un sourire d'encouragement, il le lui déposa dans la main.**

**- Allez, vas-y.**

**Il se dirigea vers l'appartement du brun en inspirant profondément pour se calmer.**

**Aoi sortit de sa douche, se sécha, enfila un boxer et se glissa entre ses draps. Mêmes gestes inlassablement répétés depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine. Il entendit toquer à sa porte mais ne répondit pas, se blottissant un peu plus sous sa couette. Le visiteur toqua de nouveau mais il ne répondit toujours pas. Comme tous les jours à chaque instant depuis une semaine et demi, il repensa à Reita, il avait tant de questions à lui poser, de choses à lui dire, mais il n'était même pas capable de se rendre aux répétitions, trop effrayé à l'idée de croiser son regard indifférent. Allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, comme tout le temps depuis cet instant horrible. Même routine, répétée chaque jour… Il sentit une présence auprès de lui et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Reita, assis sur le bord du lit, qui tendait la main vers son visage, pour essuyer ses larmes. Aoi se redressa brusquement et se tassa contre le mur derrière lui, sa couette serrée contre son torse nu.**

**- Aoi… souffla doucement le bassiste.**

**- Va-t-en, s'il te plaît.**

**- Aoi, je t'en prie… il faut qu'on parle.**

**- Parler! C'est trop tard!**

**- Non…les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, Aoi s'il te plait, dis pas ça… Je…**

**- Dégage de chez moi! Hurla Aoi, les yeux brouillés par de nouvelles larmes.**

**- Laisse-moi t'expliquer…**

**- M'expliquer quoi!**

**- Aoi… Pardonne-moi… J'voulais pas te faire souffrir… **

**D'autres larmes venaient s'ajouter sur les joues du bassiste tout comme sur celles du guitariste.**

**- Tu m'fais bien rire… fit Aoi avec un sourire sadique, Je veux plus te voir ni t'entendre, sors d'ici!**

**- Non! Reita plaqua le guitariste sur le lit, lui maintenant les poignets de chaque côté de la tête et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.**

**Le blond tentait de capter le regard de son aîné qui le fuyait.**

**- Écoutes-moi… S'il te plait.**

**- Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter? sanglota le brun, je t'aime… Je t'ai toujours aimé… J'ai tellement rêvé que tu me portes rien qu'un peu d'attention… Qu'au moins tu remarques mes sentiments… Et t'as gâché tous mes espoirs en même temps que ce moment que j'espérais pouvoir vivre avec toi depuis bien longtemps, acheva-t-il la voix brisée.**

**Reita n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il l'aimait, et à cause de sa lâcheté, il l'avait maintenant perdu. Non. Il ne l'admettrait pas. Il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour que le guitariste lui pardonne mais il refusait de le perdre. Surtout maintenant qu'il savait ses sentiments partagés.**

**- Je t'en prie pardonne-moi mon Aoi… Mon ange… Ne m'en veux pas, supplia le blond, Je… J'ai été tellement jaloux… Ce soir-là… Quand tu as dit que tu en aimais un autre et… Quand je t'ai vu aussi… Dans les bras de Ruki. Alors j'ai voulu que tu m'appartiennes, que tu ne sois rien qu'à moi… Je voulais pas te faire de mal… Je t'aime Aoi… Il faut que tu me croies… Mon amour…**

**Le bassiste plongea son regard suppliant dans celui de son vis à vis et se pencha vers cette bouche qu'il avait tant désirée.**

**Et il prit ses lèvres en un tendre baiser. C'était tellement bon… Pourquoi lui résister? Il disait l'aimer après tout, et puis tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs. Il en avait tant rêvé de cet instant. Reita lui caressa doucement les lèvres de sa langue, demandant silencieusement l'accès à cette bouche qu'il était si impatient d'explorer. Enivré par tant de douceur, celui-ci entrouvrit les lèvres pour permettre à son amant d'approfondir leur échange. Leurs langues se caressaient, se mêlaient, s'enroulaient dans une danse qu'ils avaient tout les deux rêvée depuis bien longtemps.**

**Le blond lâcha alors les poignets du guitariste pour diriger ses mains vers son torse, sans oublier de caresser au passage ses bras dénudés. Interrompant à contrecœur leur baiser, le bassiste se redressa pour respirer, accrochant son regard à celui de son amour. Il était tellement désirable ainsi… Ses cheveux noirs en bataille, les lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers, les joues rougies par le désir, les yeux brillants d'impatience et le souffle encore court. Il effleura ses lèvres d'un rapide baiser, pour continuer son chemin vers son oreille, en mordillant tendrement le lobe. Avant de descendre vers son cou, il fit une pause et murmura tout son amour à l'oreille d'Aoi. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun, respirant l'odeur de ce si beau corps qu'il avait failli perdre à jamais. Puis se laissa de nouveau aller au bonheur de ce moment. Enfin eux deux, leurs corps brûlants enlacés, leurs peaux simplement séparées par la mince barrière que constituaient les vêtements de Reita, et le boxer d'Aoi. Il caressait tendrement le torse du brun, cherchant à mémoriser la moindre parcelle de sa peau, descendant lentement, trop lentement, vers ses hanches et l'élastique de son dernier vêtement.**

**Aoi frissonna sous les caresses enflammées du bassiste et ne put retenir un gémissement quand il effleura son sexe plus que tendu à travers son boxer bien trop étroit depuis les quelques dernières minutes. Sortant de sa torpeur, Aoi glissa ses mains sous le tee shirt de Reita pour caresser doucement son dos et tenter de retirer ce morceau d tissu qu'il jugeait de trop. Il entreprit ensuite de retirer le pantalon de son homme, attardant ses mains sur ses fesses qu'il caressa tendrement, arrachant un petit gémissement étouffé au blond. Quand ils furent tous les deux enfin nus, le guitariste inversa leurs positions, assis à califourchon sur son bassin, leurs désirs en contact. Il se pencha sur son amant et captura ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser langoureux. Il laissa ses mains s'égarer sur le corps de son amour et rompit leur baiser afin de descendre dans le cou de son homme. Alternant baisers, morsures et coups de langue, il continua de descendre sur le torse du bassiste, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur les boutons de chair durcis pour les maltraiter amoureusement tandis que ses mains continuaient leur descente vers l'objet de ses convoitises qui ne cessait de durcir contre lui.**

**Reita ne retenait plus ses gémissements qui emplissaient la pièce, attisant l'ardeur du guitariste qui faisait languir son amour, caressant et embrassant tout son corps, évitant soigneusement la zone qui demandait ardemment ses soins. N'y tenant plus, le bassiste donna un coup de bassin pour que ladite zone entre en contact avec son amant, le suppliant dans un gémissement de mettre fin à sa "torture". Aoi prit son amant en bouche et commença de lents va-et-vient. Le bassiste mêla ses mains aux cheveux de son amant lui caressant doucement la tête, accompagnant ses mouvements de légères ondulations des hanches. Encouragé par les caresses tendres du blond, le brun accéléra son mouvement non sans s'interrompre une ou deux fois pour voler un baiser à sa "victime" qui finit par se vider dans un long gémissement dans la bouche du guitariste qui avala toute la semence avant de se coller contre son amant, lui faisant sentir son érection contre sa cuisse.**

**Répondant à cette invitation muette, le blond allongea tendrement son homme sur le lit et pendant qu'il lui prenait les lèvres dans un rapide baiser pour descendre rapidement lui mordiller le cou puis le lobe de l'oreille. Il descendit la main le long de son torse, effleurant ses hanches, caressa tendrement son intimité avant d'y pénétrer un premier doigt, arrachant un soupir à son amour qui ne put plus retenir ses gémissements. Le guitariste amorça un léger mouvement des hanches pour signifier à son homme qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Obéissant à cette subtile demande, Reita ajouta un second doigt et entreprit un va-et-vient qui ne dura que très peu de temps malgré les gémissements de plaisir du brun car le bassiste remplaça ses doigts par sa virilité de nouveau dressée arrachant un petit cri de douleur à son amant. Pour détendre son amour, le bassiste se saisit de l'érection de celui-ci et commença de tendres caresses qui atteignirent très vite leur objectif, transformant les gémissement de douleur en gémissements de bien-être. C'est donc rapidement que les amants remplirent la chambre du brun de leurs cris de plaisir, de leurs souffles saccadés. Aoi murmurait des mots tendres à son cadet. Les yeux mi-clos, la tête renversée en arrière pour offrir l'accès à la bouche de son amour qui lui soufflait des "je t'aime" dans le creux du cou, et les lèvres entrouvertes pour laisser échapper de doux gémissements et ces mots qu'il avait tant attendu pour prononcer. Puis la cadence s'accéléra encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se relâchent dans un ultime cri de plaisir, Aoi entre leurs deux corps en sueur et Reita en lui, leurs peaux moites et brûlantes toujours enlacées, collés l'un à l'autre, se murmurant des tas de "je t'aime" comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, ils s'endormirent après un dernier tendre baiser.**


End file.
